Resting nests and coffee
by Cadameo
Summary: (AU) Izuku never thought his undying need for helping others would lead him to the underground fighting champion at 6am on a randon train station. Even less to first name basis and VIP passes. - Where Izuku is a college student and Katsuki almost lost his first ever match.
1. OneShot

**So, hey there! Thanks for giving my little BakuDeku adventure a try.**

**It's been so long I last wrote anything that the flow seemed a little off at the start, but I guess writing is just as riding a bike? I couldn't stop when I got the hang of it and this little one shot became almost a whole chapter of a book.**

**Have fun and talk to you at the end!**

**——————————————————**

It started as any other normal school day. But - alas, I apologize for the early spoiler - it sure wasn't going to be one.

Izuku woke up, brushed his teeth, got dressed in his day clothes - or as he would put himself, his study clothes - that were nothing more than jeans and a white tee with his blue All Might jacket on top of it.

Not that he had any sense of what would be 'night clothes' or anything fancier, he would always wear the same type of outfit regardless of the place he was going to, but he never used his treasured jacket outside uni and for him that was all that mattered.

Getting down from his room, Izuku found his mother in aprons presenting the famous green bun in her head. Classic cleaning Inko.

\- Morning mom - he announced his arrival with a small smile, already getting his hands on a small tea cup and kissing his mother forehead before taking his usual seat at the small, colored table.

\- Hi honey, slept well? - she dried her hands on a table cloth before sitting across her son. She had already filled the breakfast tray with dumplings, two small rice bowls, juice and a small pot of tea and was just waiting for Izuku to eat.

Sun was shining timidly through the half-closed curtains of the kitchen, giving both green haired relatives golden halos. More so on the boy with his ever-unruly mop of hair.

\- Did you at least tried brushing your hair today? - Inko smiled, patting her humid hands on some rebel locks.

\- Mom, you know it's useless, it's been almost 20 years already, just give up with me please.

Izuki laughed at his mother's failed attempts at taming his mane. It's not like he hasn't tried anything and everything on his power to make it look more presentable. Including some really really embarrassing times he gelled it down when looking for a part time job. Fifteen minutes was all he could manage before it started popping out again.

Inko would never admit but she loved his curls just as they were. Their were as part of his son as the faint freckles on the bridge of his nose. They made him unique, and sweet. So, so sweet.

Making his way to the train station, Izuku noticed that for the first time on the semester he was running a little earlier than usual. What meant he would be barely on time for the first bell, who knew he could be so diligent.

He gave a small chuckle to himself, the boy did try his best to get good grades and always be on time with his assignments he just couldn't ever be early for class. It wasn't news for anyone in his uni, so his teachers just got used to seeing his fleeing through the doors or sneaking through the back entrance.

Izuku got on the first car as soon as the train stopped on his platform, already knowing this was the fastest exit route leading directly to the stairs he needed to climb to reach his uni.

Putting on his headphones, the boy threw his favorite morning playlist on shuffle and finally looked to the windows in front of him. He always enjoyed seeing the movement on the platforms of people coming and going from their daily appointments instead of only the city/landscape view. It gave his overworking mind a thousand different stories to create and mull over.

As the music started playing Izuku let his thoughts drift to so many different places, as it always would. His many classes for today, his bento Inko so lovingly prepared, seeing his friends and making plans for the weekend, his part time job at the local cafe near the campus, how the sun was shining so brightly even though it was almost October and he surely wasn't dressed for the unusual weather...

Actually, the sun was so strong that Izuku was sure he was seeing it reflected on reddish orange spots on the blonde boy seated just across the glass on one of the station benches.

The conductor announced the name of the stop, just two short ones after he boarded, and the doors opened for the sea of people continue their path.

The moment the doors opened, there was a change in the songs going through Izuku's headphones and that half second of silence gave enough time for his brain to make the connection. It wasn't the sun or any reflection.

That was blood.

Before he could even think of anything more than that, his feet moved on their own accord and charged to the packed doors, running over some very sleepy but angry and concerned passengers on his way out.

The boy heard the alarm sound indicating the doors were about to close as soon as he made his way out of the train and into the platform, panting from the sudden outburst of energy his body just endured.

Now on steady ground and with the train leaving the station, Izuku started to question his sanity and the nerves of the situation getting to him.

_'What the hell did I just do?'_

Taking a good look at the boy sitting just a few steps from him, he noticed that although his eyes were closed - what initially worried Izuku to a good extent - his chest was moving steadly and his face was peaceful, like he bared no pain at all.

Slowly getting the last extra steps closing the distant to the stranger - danger, his mind so nicely added - Izuku trying to calm down his heart and mind.

What was he doing? He was on his way to uni. He didn't know this guy or even knew any first aid techniques to justify his meddling.

Every step closer, a growing thought passed through his head. The sleeping man was no stranger. The wild blond hair styled up - although some locks fell into his face - the black tank top with the incredible familiar orange and green 'X' across the man's chest.

_'It's Ground Zero'_, Izuku finally connected the dots. The man in front of him - literally in front of him - looking so defenseless and calm, was the 3 times underground fighting scene champion.

Three years on a row, beating the previous champion when he was nothing more than a teenager himself and without barely breaking a sweat.

He had won every single match since his debut 3 and a half years ago on the scene and held the golden belt for the longest time ever. No one could rival his speed and furious punches, the guy fought like he had enemies in front of him.

Izuku knew it all, one of his best friends, Kirishima, was an arduous fan and would often 'sleep at his place' in order to watch the matches.

As a good friend, Izuku tried his best to pay attention and keep up with the championships - with the little information he could find besides his friend reports. If he was to be honest, he did it mostly to satisfy his own curiosity.

The reigning champion was, after all, basically his age if not for a year or two ahead. And who would not be intrigued by such information? And perhaps also something to do with the piercing red glare he would always sport when on the ring.

The thought alone sent shivers down Izuku's spine. Not that he knew exactly why that was.

Kirishima always made sure to sneak a picture or two for him.

\- Just so you know how cool he looked this time! - he would say, knowingly. The read head was as dumb as it goes but didn't miss a beat to understand his friend stuttering and sudden blushes when he mentioned the fighter.

Izuku has always been such a bad liar. To anyone but himself.

Not exactly knowing what to do, and infinitely times more nervous now that he knew who the bloody man was, the student sat on the bench beside him and took a better look at the stains in his body.

Thankfully - for him at least, and Izuku made a mental note to ask Kirishima if last night's match didn't send anyone to the hospital - the blood was mostly dried up, and it didn't all seemed to be his.

Releasing a breath, he didn't know he was holding, Izuku took a look at his phone, noticing his friends chatting away at their group chat and also.

That he was late. Again.

Shoving one of his hands on his face, the boy let out a disappointed grunt. On the only day...

\- I mean, I don't know if you noticed but some of us here are trying to close their eyes for mere ten_ fucking_ minutes. Is that really that much to ask dammit?

Izuku shot his eyes to the side to see the - now not anymore - sleeping man glaring at him. With those exactly scarlet eyes that for so long were the subject of his study on boring classes.

\- I-I... I'm so sorry Ground Zero, erm-sir, I well... - a hand suddenly collided with his mouth preventing him from humiliating himself any further on the search of an explanation. Not that he did have any to begin with.

\- What the fuck you just called me nerd? - the glare seamed to intensify if that was even possible, making Izuku realize his mistake immediately - How the hell do you even know who I am?

All Izuku could think was how incredible soft, although a bit calloused, the hand that was trapping him mute felt against his mouth.

Not knowing how the best way was to answer that question without getting more suspicious - the boy was, in fact, an underground fighter and it was not everyday someone would call up to him with his made-up name on broad day light - Izuku fumbled with his phone till he found the picture Kirishima sent him the week before of both of them.

Being a usual face among the crowd and also an extremely annoyingly pushing person, Kirishima had got to know the fighter on what you could call personal basis. What just meant he was allowed to take pictures with and knew his real last name. Sometimes would manage some grunts as answers to his fanboy questions.

\- How the... you know shitty hair? - the fighter asked skeptically, dropping his hand from the boy's face and focusing on the picture in front of him - That stupid ass fanboy, does he even realize he shouldn't be fucking sharing these pics.

\- Oh but, h-he doesn't! I'm the only one he talks about th-this stuff, I guess - Izuku fumbled with his words as a faint blush spread through his cheeks.

_'Great way to greet your idol, dork'_

With a hand on his neck and smiling sheepishly to cover his embarrassment, he looked at the blond on his side to see him eyeing him again, this time a little bit less on the death-glare side.

\- Do you even like it? – the older boy asked after a few seconds, trying to understand why would this babied faced even knew him – The fighting?

Taken aback from the question, Izuku startled for a moment before coming up with an answer. Did he really? Sure, he did enjoy hearing Kirishima's stories and see how excited his friend would get the day before and after a match.

He enjoyed seeing the small videos and pictures his friend would send him of Ground Zero fights and of Ground Zero himself. He also was really happy when he could find any extra information on the champion online and pictures never seen before.

He was particularly happy when he found some old and out of use social media page of him. Granted there was nothing more than two or three status updates of him going to a gym back in the day and it only consisted of his surname – blessed was Kirishima for this piece of information he managed to acquire – but even so, it had an old pic of him and whom Izuku assumed was an old coach.

It was an old picture, from over five years ago and Ground Zero was no more than a teen at the time but he was already holding up a trophy from a local championship. He sported the same spiked up hairstyle as he did today and, on his face, the famous murder grin and glaring stare. But Izuku could finally see something different from the ones with Kirishima.

That young boy was genuinely happy to win and although his face would say almost the opposite, he was pretty proud too.

The Ground Zero he saw on the newest pictures was almost as if … bored. And his face on the ring was as if he was striving – starving – for someone to actually oppose him. To bring him some difficulty or challenge.

All in all, Izuku realized he didn't have much care for the fighting scene itself. And probably Kirishima might have noticed it already, as over the time he spoke less and less of the other fights and fighters and more so on Ground Zero – Bakugou now that he felt intimate with him.

He did care for one specific fighter though. One seated right in front of him, expecting a reply.

This sudden realization spread a blush all over Izuku's face and neck. His usually faded freckles contrasting fiercely against the pinkish colour of his skin.

\- I-I do, I mean, y-yeah sure – the boy struggled with his words, hands all over the place – Lo-love a great fight, yep! The challenges and the dangers, sure yeah, I-I…

\- _Love_ a great fight?

The student wanted nothing more than to a hole to open up and eat him alive. One hand covering half of his face hoping it would draw out the attention to anything else than to his ever-so-easy-to-read green eyes.

A chuckle shook him out of his spiral of self-pity thoughts and back into reality as the boy in front of him – _the boy _ _– _smiled honestly at his poor choice of words – and poor excuse of a lie, honestly.

\- Yeah, gonna give you the benefit of doubt and pretend I believe you on that one – Bakugou finished smirking a little brighter. He did not buy it for a second but wouldn't dwell much on the thought.

That was all it took for Izuku to feel his face burning all over again.

'_He smiled. For me, he smiled. Perhaps at me, but genuinely.'_

He gave a small closed mouth smiled as an answer, hoping not to give too much away. More than he already was at least. And he didn't trust himself to not start mumbling if he opened his mouth.

\- So, mister 'underground fighting fan' – Bakugou started, moving slowly to get onto a better sitting position, wincing slightly in pain as he did – What brings you to my resting nest?

\- Resting nest? – the words were out of his mouth before he could catch himself.

The fighter twisted his face as if uncomfortable with the question, almost as if he didn't mean to make his comment point of conversation. But sighed nonetheless.

\- I was trying to get some _fucking_ sleep before you glued to me and woke me up, wasn't I? – and at that Izuku recoiled a little – But yeah, I'm stalling some time before going back home. My mom's in town and I really do not want to see her with all this bruises and blood. The old hag would throw a fit and I do not have the patience for that at the moment.

Bakugou's expression was stiff, almost as if pained and it made Izuku's heart miss a beat. It hurt a little on him too.

As if the moment spoke for itself, Izuku blurted the first thing he could come up with to try and take that look from his crimson eyes.

\- I have the key from Kirishima's dorm, you could, I mean, perhaps take a bath there? Or rest a little? – and at that, the blond's stare went back to the kind stranger with unanswered questions all of it – Of course, you have the-the changing rooms when you fight, so if you still have the blood stains it might be because you didn't actually want to take a bath. And actually, I do not see you with any duffel bag, so it might be you don't really have a set of spare clothes. And the uni also could be on the other side you were going? And…

\- God, you really can't fucking stop, can you? – Bakugou had his hand over Izuku's mouth once more and he went back to staring the new train stopped at the platform.

Izuku slowly moved away from his hand, a little disappointed, not exactly knowing what we was disappointed about. Staring at the hem of his jacket and toying with it, he sighed.

\- Sorry, I tend to rumble a bit…

\- Is the coffe decent? – Bakugou again interrupted him.

Furrowing his brows Izuku looked up.

\- Coffee?

\- At the uni – the blond now looked at him – Is the coffee at the uni decent? I could totally use some breakfast after changing these shit clothes.

Looking at the beaming green bean beside him, Bakugou was certain he made the right choice of words. He wouldn't dare try to understand why he was still focused on the boy and what he was talking about. Usually he would have already flipped. But from the very first look at his blushed freckles and stumbled words, he didn't seem like a treat, or an annoyance much more so as a curious being. So, might as well go with the flow.

And also, he wasn't so keen on telling the boy that for the first time, he almost lost. _Almost__**.**_But it was a good enough close call for him to be fucking insane. He wreaked havoc at the changing rooms and stormed out without a single glance back.

'_How could anyone not have told me the guy he was going against was a fucking killing machine?_ _Where the hell did he even came from? What the fuck was even the 'Nobu' nickname?'_

\- The best! I work for the uni café, I can guarantee you we have the best breakfast – Izuku replied, happily – I should be in class in about… - and them the happiness faltered a little, to be replace with resignation – Well, just missed, so yeah, I could show you there if you're up to it?

The fighter felt his shoulders getting a little lighter at the prospect of touring uni with his new acquaintance. Not answering directly, he stretched his arms and propped himself up, noticing a new train just getting to the station.

\- Are we going or what? – he turned back to the boy still seated, looking at him with wonder in his eyes.

Both boarded the train together, nervousness all over Izuku body as he noticed how much attention Bakugou was attracting. Not just because he was dirty and wrinkled, but also because he was huge.

Izuku was sure the boy was at least 4 inches taller than him and with the tank top he was wearing, all the rippled muscles on his arms and back were exposed. And _that_, was not a sight you saw everyday on the morning train.

The student used all his strength to keep his eyes forward and breath calmly as not to make more of a fool of himself.

\- I still do not know your name – the blond mentioned after a few minutes – And why you were creeping on me earlier.

Smiling apologetically at the taller one, the boy answered.

\- Izuku, Midoryia Izuku. It's a-a pleasure. To meet you. As it seems we are just introducing ourselves – he smiled a little brighter – I didn't actually notice it was you until I was right beside to be honest. I saw the blood stains and got so worried you might well… be dead, I just fled from the train not thinking.

Putting it into words was actually more embarrassing than he thought it would be. What would he be able to do if the boy was actually hurt? Or worse, dead? Besides crying that is.

He was indeed minoring in health care but was that really even connected?

\- That's just dumb – Katsuki aswered, not missing a beat – What would you even do if someone was actually hurt?

'_Yep, just plain dumb. Didn't needed it thrown into my face though.'_

\- But I guess… thanks.

He shot his eyes upwards but couldn't see the look on the fighter's face when saying that. Izuku smiled to himself though, turning a fading shade of pink, because if he could go by the color on Katsuki ears – bright, bright red –, he was more than thankful himself.

...

\- You did WHAT?

\- God Kirishima, please lower your voice – Izuku hid his face into his crossed arms on the table in front of him – People will start looking at us.

The pair just finished having lunch at the cafeteria and Izuku was catching up on lost content from his two first classes.

\- Can you really blame me? Ground ZERO man, was at my dorm, wearing my clothes and you didn't even tell me? – Kirishima was all over the place. He couldn't believe his friend didn't call him or at least gave him a heads up his most beloved idol would be so close. So close actually to enter his room and steal his clothes.

\- I did send you a text – the green haired boy pouted.

\- Yeah, that you would borrow my room, nothing out of ordinary. Not that you would be hanging around with the underground fighting champion in there – he crossed his arms. _Unbelievable._ – After all the trouble I always go through to get you pictures that's how you repay me?

Truth was, Izuku didn't actually wanted to tell Kirishima he was accompanied by Bakugou. It was not like an opportunity like this show up on your doorstep every other Monday.

\- Sorry, sorry! How can I make up to it? – he sighed, he knew his friend was upset.

...

After they disembarked the train, Izuku lead – quite nervously honestly speaking – Bakugou to Kirishima's room and lent him some clothes that would likely fit him. And surprisingly enough they did, _very well_ fitted. The pair then went to grab some coffee and toast at the local cafeteria.

Luckily for Izuku none of the girls that had shifts with him were at the place at this hour. He would never live taking someone like Bakugou there if they knew.

They chit chatted all the way over campus, mostly Bakugou talking about his wins and his famous movements. How he was so good - and Izuku could not tear his gaze away not for even a moment. He was _really good indeed._

The student was almost late for his third period of the morning when the other decided it was a good enough time to go home.

\- Hey nerd, pass me your phone – the blond boy more so commanded while they made their way through campus.

\- W-why? – Izuku asked even though he was already handing the dark green device over.

\- I have to give these shitty clothes back to that stupid friend of yours and I have no way to contact either of you – that's was half the truth but good enough for now.

\- Oh… sure, yeah that makes sense – Izuku turned his head around. He could hear the disappointment in his voice and that made things even worse.

Bakugou fumbled with both cellphones in hand transferring his contacts before giving the boy's back. Izuku just put it back at his pocket.

\- I'll be on my way from here then – he simply stated once they reached the gates.

Both looked at each other for a moment, Izuku wasn't exactly sure what to say. He had just spent almost two hours with the guy he was fawning over for months and now he was leaving.

\- I guess, er… bye then – he finally settled for.

Katsuki lifted a brown at that.

\- Yeah… bye – and without giving much thought about it, lifted one hand to Izuku's head and ruffled his – _so soft _– green moss of hair for a moment – Bye nerd.

Izuku would never be as glad as he was that the man turned his back to him, because if he knew what the definition of embarrassed was, he just got to a whole knew level.

'_What was that just know?!'_

The boy was flustered, happy, embarrassed and so – _oh_ – so happy that while both hands were on his hair, where he had been ruffled just a moment ago, his mouth was sporting the brightest smile Bakugou had ever seen.

And he did indeed saw, because obviously he couldn't contain himself on giving the boy one last look before turning the corner.

The fighter _tch-ed_ at the vision, but smirked. He liked that look – that _he _caused – on the smaller boy, and… he wanted to see it again, somehow.

...

\- Youre coming with me on the next fight. And you buying me pizza. And desert.

Izuku looked at his pouting friend in front of him. His big bright spiky hair and _manly_ attitude had nothing on the sweet personality. And the pouting face, he was a pro at it. That's how they became friends to start with.

\- Sure – Izuku replied laughing lightly, not that he actually planned on going to any underground match anyway, his mother would kill him if she found out. And Izuku really was a bad liar.

\- It will be a little difficult to get the next round address though. It seems there are some really nasty people trying to infiltrate, or something - Kirishima was typing away on his phone, concentrated.

As if he heard them, Izuku's phone _pinged_ and the boy unlocked it to see the message… completely not expecting what he saw. The phone _pinged _twice more.

\- What? – Kirishima asked rounding the table to look at the phone as well as the younger completely froze looking at his screen. His face heating up for the nth time that sole morning.

\- WHAT THE HELL? That's so unfair Midoryia, how come you get so lucky? You got VIP entrance and first name basis! – Kirishima grabbed the phone from Izuku's hand reading through the three texts – Rub all that luck on me will ya?

\- Hm… why did he say not to come alone? – blushing boy managed after a few moments. Starting with something he knew he could get an answer to. So many thoughts running through his head at the same time.

\- Oh, yeah. I guess he's being cautions? – red haired boy scratched his neck – The fight scene is kind of an animalistic place? The crowd is always almost …. Hungry? I guess that's it. You would draw a lot of unwanted attention as you do look like a bunny.

\- Kirishima!

The taller boy laughed throwing Izuku's phone back at the boy that, if he could, would be letting out smoke through his ears.

**_GZ – Katsuki Bakugou_**

**_57, Street OOO – Friday 10pm, watch me win_**

**_GZ – Katsuki Bakugou_**

**_My code 'Lord Explosion Murder'_**

**_THAT'S FOR FUCKING YOU ONLY, gives you backstage access_**

**_GZ – Katsuki Bakugou_**

**_Bring shitty hair, DO NOT! come in alone, nerd_**

**————————————————————**

**So yeah, that's the story! Thanks for reading up until here!**

**Hope you guys liked reading it as much I did writing!**

**I was slightly influenced by a fanart I saw on tumblr (handle 25coriandah, thanks!) by Izuku college student and fighting Katsuki meeting on the subway, and here's my take on that.**

**Also, kyuukakoinu just started a fic called 'Total Knock Out' that gave me the last push needed to publish this small story, so thanks as well and go read this fantastic writer stories, I'm not over half of them yet.**

**I have another one on the works and should be published soon, so if you liked this one, please do follow for more.**

**Thanks a lot 3**

**Cadameo**


	2. Two

Katsuki was still on his locker room - as if one would call the small, smelly, cramped room that way - last-minute checking his hand wraps and mouth protection when the commotion happened.

He could hear the crowd going wild, close enough to his space that it bothered him to go look and see what it was. Leaving his locker, Katsuki saw a mob of crazy sweaty spectators creating a small ring where most probably a fight was breaking. The screams and shouts of encouragement only made his suspicions grow.

He broke into the sea of people and throwing one or two punches to open space, Katsuki made his way to the centre of the ring.

Katsuki was half expecting some idiots fighting over a favourite or even a loser starting a riot because couldn't deal with being an extra. That kind of thing was normal and happened at least once every fight night.

People were used to it and normally one of the staff would break it down, nothing big. This one though was going on for far too long to have gathered such a big crowd, it was a bit unnerving.

Reaching the inside of the crowd what he really wasn't expecting was to see his boyfriend straddling some useless other guy, well bigger than him and diving blow after blow on his face, not a single wavering thought on his face.

It took him a moment to understand the whole scene. As he came back from his shock, his first instinct was to swell with pride and scream to the first stupid face he saw that that twink right there was his boyfriend and he was the one that taught him that move.

But he caught himself just before it and instead moved forward to grab Izuku by the arms and drag him out of there.

Izuku was kicking and screaming unintelligibly and it took all Katsuki's strength to move him mere inches.

"Deku, it's me! Stop... fuck! Stop kicking!"

Izuku suddenly stopped and went rigid in Katsuki's grasp.

"Kacchan?"

Katsuki sighed and turned Izuku around so he could look him in the face. The first thing he saw was the cut on his temple and curious eyes peeking at him through blood-soaked eyelashes.

His hands instantly went to his head, hovering just on top of his eyebrows, not knowing what to do or where to touch. His face crumpled in a frown, worry all over his instincts.

"What the fuck Deku? What happened to your face?"

"Oh" was the only answer before his eyes filled with tears. Izuku brought his hands, also soaked in blood with his knuckles raw, to his wound and as soon as he noticed it was worse than he thought, the dam went down.

"Kac-Kacchan, he tried - he tried..." Izuku hiccuped while trying to babble whatever the reason was for the scene he just caused.

Katsuki knew he had to do something or the crowd would get worse on them. Slowly getting both his hands out of his face, he shushed Izuku to small wimps and looked around for the familiar red spike that always accompanied him to his fight.

"Where's shitty hair?"

Izuku grabbed the front of Katsuki's tank top as if his life depended on that support and immediately, Katsuki had his hands on his waist to hold him immediately. Something was definitely not right.

"He... he didn't come"

Katsuki inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a second. This was the first rule he established when the pair started to see each other all those months ago. It actually hindered his advances on the nerd and their alone time was barely non-existent, but it was all worth of his safety and for the sake of his nerves.

He made sure to reinforce it every new fight night and usually the pair would get to stay with him for a while before he climbed on the ring. Today, of all days, his fight was one of the first ones and he didn't have the time to look at his phone for news or get out to receive them earlier.

He managed to control his urge to discuss right there and then.

"Come with me" he decided on, counting up to one thousand not to call Kirishima at that very moment and murder him telepathically. He was sure he could if he tried hard enough.

He glared and even probably snarled at some onlookers to get out of their way back to the backstage and slammed the door closed as soon as him and the nerd stumbled inside.

Izuku was still holding on to him and letting small sniffles out, probably trying not to cry - Katsuki would have to revisit that one argument they had a few weeks before where he told him he was a crybaby. He really was but also he was a sensitive prick and was holding on to that still.

"Ok, now you sit down. Let me see that shitshow on your face"

Izuku made his way to the couch, making sure he sat on the far left corner, the only part still surviving the rat attack from the months the place was closed after a raid from the police.

"Will you tell me what happened or I will have to force it out of you?"

Katsuki made his way from the lockers holding a box of first aid kit. His boyfriend was way better than him at patching people up, especially with all the training he himself provided, but he would have to do for the moment.

"Just a misunderstanding"

Dragging a small stool to sit in front of his boyfriend, Katsuki cocked his brow.

"A misunderstanding that got you pounding on an innocent onlooker then?"

Izuku cleaned one last stray tear and scoffed. Katsuki had the decency of looking surprised.

"Innocent my ass"

Katsuki tried but wasn't fast enough on suppressing his smirk. He really was rubbing his habits on Izuku and it did things to him that were not appropriated for the moment.

Izuku smiled back before wincing and closing his mouth again. A small cut on his upper lip started bleeding once more.

"What happened nerd? I thought we agreed on a few things and I don't see any of them happening today"

Izuku pouted a little but didn't respond right away. He let Katsuki clean his knuckles and wrap his fingers in bandages before sighing.

"I was already ready when Kiri told me he couldn't come tonight. His girlfriend got sick and he went to take care of her"

Katsuki hummed in acknowledgement knowing that was definitely the only thing that could keep Kirishima from coming to one of the fight nights. He stayed quiet then, waiting for Izuku to continue when his boyfriend got to talk there was little he could do to stop it.

"I contemplated not coming, but I didn't want to miss today... so I told him it was fine, that I was just gonna catch up with some Netflix"

"You sneaky little liar, who would know hm?"

Izuku shot him a glare but Katsuki continued on cleaning his other hand, trying not to outright laugh.

"So I came. And while I was waiting for your fight to start some guy kept on bothering me and he kept on shoving on me and ... ouch Kacchan"

Izuku retracted his hand from Katsuki's grip. The man let his hand go, still looking down, not meeting his eyes.

"So..." Izuku went on, holding out his hand once more "I told him to stop fucking with me, just like my Kacchan taught me"

"Don't patronize me, I'm still very much angry at you and Shitty Hair"

"I'm being serious! And then the guy god mad asked me who did I think I was talking to" Izuku chuckled "I told him he was messing with the wrong person... because my boyfriend would kick his ass..."

Katsuki sighed. It was not like they were trying to hide their relationship, but give it to Izuku to spread it to the seven kingdoms on the first opportunity he has.

"And when he asked who my boyfriend was and I told him it was you..."

"Ouch Deku, watch your nails"

He gave him a small apologetic smile before lowering his head.

"He told me you were just a skinny bi-bitch that won by whoring yourself out..."

Izuku stayed silent, letting the words sink in, but Katsuki did not need that. He heard that before. He created an outer shell that wasn't affected by it anymore.

"And?"

"Oh... and then I punched him. A few times. May have gotten punched back I guess, I still do not feel it though. And I kicked him down and that's when you found me."

Katsuki finished his last patch up on Izuku's face and finally looked him in the eyes.

"That was pretty reckless and completely unnecessary. I hope you never get your ass in this type of situation again, do you understand?"

"I'm sorry Kacchan"

Katsuki kissed him for a moment.

"But you kicked his ass and I'm damn fucking proud of you, rocked that right hook"

Izuku laughed softly.

"Thanks, Kacchan, but won't happen again, I know I was a bit stupid there"

Katsuki hummed once more and got up.

"Now let's go, let me show those fuckers who won this ring"

Izuku got up smiling and held the hand Katsuki offered him.

"And then we're going to see your mother and I will properly scold you alongside aunty Inko because you promised her you wouldn't get in trouble"

"Meanie"

"Oh, you love it"

Katsuki noticed what he said a millisecond after he actually let the words out of his mouth. He was glad his back was turned to Izuku so he couldn't see the shock on his face.

He busied himself with taking out his top and finishing the laces on his hand wraps, pretending not to be so affected by his own words. He grabbed for the robe he would use on the way to the ring.

"You know what Kacchan?"

Katsuki felt hands wrapping around his middle and his small boyfriend's body hugging him from behind. Katsuki froze.

"I do, I really do love you, just like that"

Releasing a breath, Katsuki turned around to face Izuku, a small smile on his face.

"Don't go all sappy on me now, right before my fight"

Izuku smiled back and tiptoed to reach for a kiss. Holding him closer, Katsuki met him in the middle.

"I think I can live with that"

"That what?"

Katsuki smirked and guided both out of the room and closer to the ring. He sat Izuku in one of the reserved chairs, first row and all and left him with his robe.

Right before he made his way to the ring, the crowd screaming encouragements and his opponent already waiting, Katsuki turned around and Izuku could make the words above anything else happening around them.

"Being in love with a nerd, I can live with that"

...

I've always wanted to write something more to this fic and never knew exactly what. You guys always asked for it as well and that gave me all the motivation to keep this work on the front side of my brain every time I sat to write something.  
I know is not exactly a long scene or a continuation, but this was never supposed to be a long work and I couldn't keep the imagery of Izuku beginning to act more like Katsuki and Katsuki getting a bit more on the softer side with Izuku (and Izuku only obviously).

So here we have a soft scene from a fight night with confessions and small kisses.  
Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading and from the 100 kudos! 3

Catch me on twitter for more of this! Ship Cadameo


End file.
